pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre
by Nayoko'sai'ry
Summary: Suite au décès de sa deuxième lumière le jour de son anniversaire, Kuroko se renferme sur lui même avec le temps. 10 ans plus tard les choses sont au point mort pour lui, ce n'est pas toujours les personnes attendues qui nous sauve du désespoir.


Yo ! :D après un long ... TRES long moment d'inactivité je vais recommencez à écrire, parce que mes MMO j'en es ras la casquette XD ( vieille expressions mais c'est pas grave )

Je commence a travaillez les autres chapitres de mes autres fics ils arriveront, promis :3

j'ai le don de m'acharnez sur des personnages quand je déprime, donc toutes mes condoléances kuroko XD j'espère que le couple seras pas trop bizarre ... Bon non il l'est XD

Bon je me tais et

#Enjoy !

Pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre

Chapitre - 1

Le temps était froid, terriblement froid, l'hiver était bien décidé à continuer sa froideur jusqu'à son terme. Une fine couche de gel recouvrait le sol rendu dur par le temps hivernal, le bruit des pas y était plus lourd comme si lorsque tout était froid, les monde s'alourdissait pour finir par nous engloutir.

On dit souvent " la vie à ses hauts et ses bas, si la tienne est plate c'est que tu es mort ", pourtant j'ai constaté quelque chose ... Oui il y a bien des hauts et des bas dans une vie ... Par contre chaque bas nous donne un peu plus de difficulté à nous relever, comme si les mauvaises choses avaient tellement plus d'influence que les petits plaisir quotidien. Dans ce cas la, pourquoi vivre ?

Pourquoi vivre dans un monde ou tu ne vis plus depuis maintenant dix ans. Si peu ? J'ai l'impression que le temps s'écoule bien plus doucement depuis que tu n'es plus là. Dix ans ... Jour pour jour ... Quel jour nous somme déjà ? Hum ... Ah oui c'est vrai ce jour si particulier ... Que je haïs maintenant depuis ce jour, le 31 janvier. Ta mort doit m'avoir rendus bête, oui vraiment très bête.

Je tremble sous une brise de vent froide, cachant un peu plus mon visage dans mon écharpe bien chaude, j'aime cette écharpe, même avec le temps, elle porte encore ton odeur. Ah, je suis enfin arrivé, tu es là devant moi ... Ou plutôt là six pied sous terre ... En une belle calligraphie dorée inscrite dans une pierre de marbre : " Kagami Taïga ".

Je m'accroupis face à cette tombe que je ne connais que trop bien, des fleurs neuves ... Quelqu'un est déjà passé, étrange je suis toujours le premier à venir d'habitude. Je n'arrive même pas à sourire devant ta photo, celle qui garde le souvenir de celui que tu était il y à dix ans, ce grand sourire qui illumine ton visage, je passe rapidement mon regard sur les plaques écrites pour toi, ton visage me rappelle de douloureux souvenirs.

**- Bonjour, Kagami-kun ... Je passe te voir avant d'aller rejoindre les autres ... Ils veulent à tout prix fêter mes vingt-six ans pour je ne sais quelle raison ... En passant ici ... Je ... Je ne sais pas ... Je voulais juste venir ... Tu me manque ... Terriblement ... Un bakagami jusqu'au bout ... A demain Kagami-kun, je t'aime ...**

Je ferme les yeux un instant devant ta tombe, je m'incline et fait demi tour pour quitter le cimetière. Je commence à sortir d'une énième dépression, ce n'est pas pour rechuter dans une autre et ce genre de lieu n'aide pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il fait vraiment froid ... Il faut que je sois la bas, à dix - neuf heures, ce soir ... J'ai le temps de reprendre un peu de contenance.

A peine rentré chez moi, je me suis réfugié sous la douche, une douche bien chaude et revigorante. C'est ici que j'arrive à en oublier la solitude et tout mes problèmes, j'arrive aussi à battre à plates coutures les filles au temps passé sous le jet d'eau, aujourd'hui j'ai fait un effort je suis allé plutôt vite, seulement une heure et demi.

Je n'es pas manger ce midi, je n'avais pas faim et puis ce soir je risque de me faire gaver alors ce n'est pas bien grave. J'ai encore le temps il n'est que quatorze heure ... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Tiens si je me fabriquais encore un faux souvenir ? Je suppose qu'on peut appeler ça un fan art ? Je me fabrique des moments de vie avec Kagami, le dessin graphique n'as plus de mystère pour moi.

Je me perds dans mes dessins, laissant mon esprit divaguer et imaginer ce petit moment de vie. Tout les deux, de dos assis, une main l'une sur l'autre, les deux détournant la tête dans des directions opposés. A regarder on pourrait croire à une vraie photo, le fond et la luminosité, tout les éléments qui composaient l'image.

J'ai soupiré et rangé mon ordinateur portable, je suis partis enfilé une tenue plus adapté à un anniversaire, et non pas à un cours de sport ou un semblant de soirée pyjama. je suis descendu et je suis monté dans ma petite voiture et j'ai pris la direction de la salle des fêtes, mon premier reflexe sur le trajet fut d'allumer sa radio, le silence me rendait nerveux.

Je finis par garer la voiture et avancer tranquillement sur le chemin de la salle, les quelques voitures des membres de Seirin étaient toutes là, pas une de plus pas une de moins. Je me suis arrêté un moment pour observer les environs, c'était calme et plutôt éloigné de la ville, une chose attira mon attention, juste à coté de la salle, un terrain de basket, j'ai soupiré et j'ai passé la porte.

Je suis resté en arrêt total à l'entré. Mon habituel regard inexpressif à parcourut l'assemblée, n'y était il pas sensé y avoir seulement mes anciens camarades de Seirin ? Ma bouche c'est ouverte en un petit " o " alors que je reconnaissais peu à peu tous les visages qui s'étaient tourné vers moi. Sans comprendre je me suis fait tiré dans la salle et je me suis retrouvé au sol en train de me faire tirer les jambes un poids sur mon dos et j'entends et je sens mes os craquer.

**- A-Aïe ...**

**- Ku -ro -ko ! C'est pour toutes tes dépressions espèce d'idiot !** cria l'ex coach de Seirin en abattant son poing sur ma tête

**- Je vais mourir ...** murmurais-je

**- Allons, Riko, calme toi ...** soupira mon ancien capitaine et accessoirement mari de ma tortionnaire

Suite à cela chaque personnes qui étaient présentes dans la salle m'ont salués. Des brefs bonjour et joyeux anniversaires au longues étreintes et discours. J'avais redouté toutes ses rencontres mais finalement, il se trouve qu'elles ont eu tout l'effet inverse à celui que j'imaginais. Rien qu'en ce début de soirée, ma dernière pensée pour Kagami disparaissait au fur et à mesure que les personnes m'adressaient la parole.

Très vite l'apéritif fut lancé, des petits fours par ci, des chips par là et autres amuses gueules s'amassaient sur la table et avaient vite fait de disparaitre une fois que mon ancien camarde de Teiko eu ramener son trou noir qui lui servait d'estomac. Les boissons étaient aussi au rendez vous, pour tout les gout ... eau, Jus de fruit, soda et alcool ...

En fait je pense que l'apéritif et ses nombreux plats feront une grande partie du repas tout entier, car je crois que la soirée à déjà bien avancée, et malgré le fait que les années aient passées, je finis toujours un moment ou à un autre par plus où moins devenir invisible à cause de mon manque de présence, du coup, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de boire, seul, dans un coin.

Patiemment assis sur une chaise, les entrées, les plats chaud ont défilés sous ma perte totale de l'écoulement du temps, je ne sais absolument pas quand le véritable repas à commencé ni comment le dessert s'est finit. Je sais juste que je suis de nouveau à boire seul alors que je suis déjà bien éméché, ça je le sais, je le sens, mais justement, depuis longtemps je me sens bien, je ne pense à rien. Dès que je lève les yeux pour apercevoir ce qu'il se passe, la tristesse m'envahit et je reprends une gorgée d'alcool, alors je fixe le sol.

C'est agréable de n'avoir rien en tête, d'être libre. De ne rien ressentir pour ne serais-ce que quelques secondes, ne pas être heureux mais ne pas être triste non plus. Je dérive dans ce flot de néant qu'est actuellement ma tête, les notes de musiques des baffes flotte à mes oreilles comme un fond sonore, tout comme la voix de mes amis s'égosillant sur un karaoké, leurs rires me parviennent parfois à la fin de certaines chansons.

Je commence à regretter d'avoir bu, certes sur le moment c'est très mais vraiment très bien mais âpres quelques minutes ma "nature" d'alcool apparait ... J'ai l'alcool triste. Et très vite ce sentiment de neutralité qui s'était installé en moi disparait doucement ... La lenteur avec la quelle la tristesse et l'abandon reviennent percuter mon fort intérieur est tout de même, brusque ... Ou alors es-ce le fait que cette situation m'à brisé plus que ce que je ne croyais? Sans même réellement m'en rendre compte j'ai atterrit au fond du trou ...

Je me sens mal, comme au premier jour de son décès, comme au jour de sa mort, sauf que là je suis dix ans plus tard, totalement sous l'emprise de l'alcool et je rumine mes sombres pensées. C'est dans ces moments là que j'apprécie mon peu de présence, mes yeux me piquent, je vais pleurer, je le sais, je le sens et je le ressens. Je lève un instant mon regard épuisé sur la salle pour vérifier ce qu'il s'y passe et je ne rencontre pas la mase de personnes, non, je tombe sur deux prunelles noires.

Mon temps d'identification est un peu plus lent qu'à l'accoutumé, j'examine ce visage face à moi, il est fin et encadré par des cheveux aussi noir que ses yeux, ou peut être es-ce la faible luminosité de la pièce ? Non c'est leur couleur naturelle, ce visage m'est familier ... Je crois que ce qui m'indique qui tu es, c'est le fait que tu es accroupis là devant moi, tu me souris mais tu ne dis pas un mot, tu me fixe simplement, mais ton regard en dis beaucoup.

**- Mitobe-kun ?**

**- ...**

Comme d'habitude, et ce depuis que je te connais, tu ne réponds pas, tu te contente de faire quelques gestes et de continuer à me fixer. Mais je pense comprendre ce que tu me communique, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, là maintenant tout de suite, je te comprends. Je te fais une esquisse de sourire vaseux et me prends la tête entre les mains, je me sens mal, mais là pour autre chose.

**- J'ai trop bu ... Je ne me sens pas bien du tout ...**

Tu t'approches de moi et tu me soutiens, me dirigeant doucement et discrètement entres les diverses personnes. J'ai l'impression d'être un boulet ou une larve ... Au choix. Mon mal être grandit, jamais les toilettes ne m'auront parus si loin. Une fois à l'intérieur, à peine à tu ouvert la porte que je me suis écrouler devant et, si j'avais pu me perdre dans la cuvette tellement j'y plonger la tête je l'aurais certainement fait, j'ai renversé le contenu de mon estomac à l'intérieur.

**- Beuh ... Cet arrière gout est vraiment immonde ... **

Je me retourne et je m'apprête à te demander un verre d'eau, pour me rincer la bouche, que tu en à déjà un dans la main et tu me le tends, derrière toi j'aperçois vaguement Aomine-kun, il à dut aller chercher le verre pendant que tu restais là alors que j'étais au mieux de mon sex-appeal ... Une fois ce petit contretemps, je ne me sens pour autant pas mieux, tu le sens, je le sais, je le vois dans tes yeux comme toi tu le vois dans les miens, alors tu continue à me soutenir et nous allons prendre l'air.

L'air frais de la nuit, ou plutôt du très tôt le matin, vient rencontrer mon visage avec douceur, ce mélange entre la fraicheur de l'extérieur et la chaleur de ton corps, c'est vraiment agréable. Je me sens seul sans vraiment me sentir seul, c'est très étrange. Je n'arrive pas à y définir correctement. Je ne suis pas nature à beaucoup parler moi aussi mais là j'en reçois le besoin, j'ai besoin de parler, d'évacuer ... De me confier à quelqu'un, de tout lâcher pour de bon ... Je ne suis pas fort ... Soutenir tous ces ressentit me pèsent beaucoup trop ... Assis sur un banc nous regardons tous les deux le ciel étoilé.

**- Mitobe-kun, je peux te confier quelque chose ?**

**- ...,** Tu ne réponds pas mais je sais que tu me donne silencieusement ton accord

**- Kagami-kun me manque beaucoup ... J'aurais tellement aimé que l'on es eu cette occasion de regarder tout les deux le clair de lune, comme maintenant ... J'aurais aimé faire un si grand nombre de chose à ses cotés ... Je dois être bien ridicule, encore totalement attaché à lui dix années après ... Il est partit bien trop tôt ... J'ai rien eu le temps de lui confier ... C'est ridicule, hein ?** dis-je en baissant la tête

**- ...** , tu te contente de me caler contre toi, une douce étreinte amicale, m'invitant à continuer à remuer ce que je pense

**- Chaque jour j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me lever ... Je sais pertinemment qu'il n'est plus là ... J'ai mal, alors je reste dans mon lit ... Pourtant ... Si tu savais ce que je donnerais rien que pour le voir ou même ... Sentir la chaleur de son corps et son odeur ou encore entendre le son de sa voix ... J'aurais aimé pouvoir avoir de vrai souvenir à ses cotés, oui j'en es déjà .. Mais des souvenirs amoureux ensemble ... Aucun ... Et maintenant, pour en avoir c'est foutu ...**

Je sens que tu te raidis à l'entente de mes mots, mais y dire me faits un bien fou alors je continue.

**- Peut être que si moi aussi je meurs alors je le ...**

Je n'es pas le temps de finir ma phrase que ma tête s'est brusquement relevé et tourné du coté ou tu n'y es pas dans un claquement sonore. Ca à le mérite d'être clair, je n'es pas le droit d'envisager de mourir pour le moment. Pourquoi ? La vie, non, ma vie n'a absolument aucun sens. Les larmes me montent aux yeux alors que tu me reprends contre toi, tu me câline doucement, et je comprends toutes tes paroles muettes au travers de tes gestes. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, en comprenant, mon cœur se serre et finalement je me met à sangloter plutôt bruyamment contre ton torse. J'articule péniblement quelques mots :

**- Sors ... Sors moi de cet enfer ... S'il te plais ...**

Un peu plus loin, quelques fumeurs de la fête, ou rescapés de l'apéritif, sont tranquillement sur la terrasse du rez-de-chaussée de la salle et ils observent la scène. L'ancien as de Tõõ soupir, le visage plus que nostalgique en voyant son ancienne ombre dans cet état. Il culpabilise beaucoup sur l'état du bleutée, une voix joyeuse le tire de ses pensées.

**- Aomine -cchi ! Cesse donc de les regarder comme ça ... **

**- Mais regarde le ... Même dix ans après c'est toujours une coquille vide, un cœur triste qui bat pour un mort ...**

**- Nous faisons tous quelques petites chose pour l'aider mais le reste doit venir de lui, Kuroko -cchi doit enlever ses chaines qui le retienne au passé, sinon il restera au point mort, quoi qu'il fasse**, soupira le blond

**- Ouais mais va lui faire comprendre ça sans qu'il se mette dans tout ses états ... Une vraie tête de mule lorsqu'il s'y met ...**

**- Il ne sera plus seul très longtemps,** dit Midorima en remontant ses lunettes

**- Je n'en suis pas si sûr Midorima ...** répondit le bleu

**- Regarde donc au lieu d'être négatif . **rétorqua le vert

**- Oh !** fut le seul son qui passa les lèvres du blond

**- Ah, oui tu as raison ... Mais encore faut il que ...** soupira le bleu en finissant sa cigarette

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dis une phrase aussi stupide ? Au travers de mes larmes j'arrive à te voir vaguement hocher la tête, pour le coup, je ne comprends pas. Tu viens essuyer les perles salées qui inonde mon visage, Ce n'est pas ça qui va beaucoup m'aider ... Tu souris, comme si tu savais ce à quoi je pense, tes mains retiennent toujours mon visage en coupe, caressant doucement mes joues de tes pouces. Alors que je m'apaise peu à peu, je n'es pas le temps réagir que tes lèvres sont collées aux miennes et que ta langue joue avec la mienne, j'écarquille les yeux et je gémis sous la surprise.

Avec toute la force qu'il me reste je te repousse, totalement affolé, je baisse la tête et je me remet à pleurer, tu ne comprends pas et quoi de plus normal face à ma réaction. Tu cherches à t'excuser en me prenant contre toi, tu ne sais pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir. En même temps tu n'es pas au courant, personne ne l'es ... Je sais bien qu'un baiser ne feras rien du tout mais j'ai peur ... Je ne veux pas ... Tu va me rejeter d'une minute à l'autre quand je vais tout te dire ...

**- Il ne faut pas Mitobe-kun ... Il ne faut pas ... Tu vas être contaminer ... Laisse le monstre que je suis ... laisse moi mourir ... De toute façon je vais mourir ...**

Tu me fixe, en attendant certainement que je développe, je vois pourtant dans ton regard que tu as parfaitement compris ce que je te disais. Tu veux une confirmation verbale, que tu n'es pas dans la mauvaise direction, pourtant malgré ça tu reste chaleureux et près de moi, attendant patiemment que je confirme tes incertitudes.

**- J-J'ai ... J'ai le sida ...**

Je me remet à trembler dans tes bras, pleurant sans aucun bruit, restant accrocher à toi, priant pour que tu ne partes pas, pour que tu ne me laisse pas en plan ici. Mais tu ne t'en vas pas, tu relève a nouveau mon visage et je fixe le tiens, tes sourcils sont froncés et tu semble indigné, la seule chose que tu fais c'est de reprendre possession de mes lèvres, gardant tes mains pressées contre ma nuque, m'empêchant donc de reculer à nouveau. Je finis par abandonner l'idée de te faire renoncer et je ferme les yeux, répondant timidement à ce que je pourrais qualifier comme mon premier vrai baiser, si on omet celui juste avant.

Tu finis par lâcher mes lèvres par un cruel manque d'air et tu me fixe, ton regard est clair et sans appel, on peut y lire comme dans un livre ouvert, dedans j'y vois ce que j'avais espéré voir un jour briller dans les rubis de Kagami : de l'amour. Sans que je ne puisse me contrôler, je sens mes joues se réchauffer face à ce regard et je ne peut pas m'empêcher de détourner la tête et de porter nerveusement une main contre mon cœur, il bat anormalement vite. Et pour je ne sais quelle raison, fatigue certainement, je me serre contre toi et je ferme les yeux. A partir de là je ne me souviens plus de rien, je crois m'être endormis.


End file.
